


Once Upon a Coffee Shop

by just_phantasizing



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2012 Phan, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angst, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:37:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4616877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_phantasizing/pseuds/just_phantasizing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dan and Phil’s relationship begins to fall apart, will the girl who’s seen their love from the very beginning be able to help them mend it back together again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon a Coffee Shop

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I’m trying something new here bc it’s told from a 3rd party perspective instead of from either Dan or Phil’s, so any feedback at all would be really amazing! Also, a bit of background before reading this: most of Dan and Phil’s relationship problems are understood as stemming from what was happening between them in 2012. I really hope you like it!

I remember the first time I saw them. They crashed through the door of the coffee shop like a pair of love-struck teenagers, giggling and completely wrapped up in each other. It was a crisp Sunday morning and they were both bundled up in chunky hoodies and long skinny jeans, their hair parted in opposite directions, but identically flopping down over one side of their face. The darker haired boy wrapped an arm around the younger one’s shoulders while proceeding to order their drinks. I remember smiling because the younger one couldn’t seem to keep his eyes off of the older boy, his gaze saying _you are the best thing that has ever happened to me._

As I watched them, I was struck by the fact that they never seemed to be apart. They leaned against each other while waiting and held hands as they walked to their table, coffee cups in tow. Even when they sat across from each other at the small corner table I could see their legs intertwined beneath it. They were like two halves of a whole. I couldn’t quite hear what they were talking about, but the brown haired boy was laughing, a full blown, head thrown back kind of laugh, and the older one was grinning at him goofily from behind his black rimmed glasses.

I raised my eyebrows at Shannon who works next to me behind the counter and shifted my eyes towards the boys. We had this ongoing game where we constantly argued over the couples that came into the shop and made bets over how long they would stay together. It at least made the job a little more interesting.

I moved closer to her as she finished preparing a latte for one of the customers and whispered, “So what do you think?”

She grinned and shook her head. “No, I don’t think it’s a long term thing. They’re too infatuated with each other, as soon as something goes wrong they’re gonna crash.”

I gaped at her. “What? You’re wrong, you didn’t see them ordering. There’s something special there. Believe me this is for the long haul,” I said with conviction.

“Whatever you say, Ava.” She winked at me, then turned to eye the boys over the top of the counter. “I still say it’s not going to work out.”

I rested my chin on my hands and looked at the two boys still laughing, their smiles brightening up the dusty corner. “They’re going to prove you wrong,” I mumbled under my breath.

 

* * *

 

 

From then on, their appearance was a regular thing. I never saw one without the other, unless one was grabbing coffee for two and sprinting back out the door. Eventually, I knew them by name and their orders by heart. Dan was the one with brown hair, a dimpled smile, and a wardrobe entirely composed of monochrome, while Phil had jet black hair, eyes the color of a tide pool, and a laugh that seemed to be made of sunshine. Whenever they came in, breathless and starry eyed, I would bump hips with Shannon and call out a hello. They’d smile back and wave, telling me they just wanted their regular orders, and I’d whip them up, stopping by their table for a few moments to say hi and ask how they were doing. Usually they would spend their afternoons working, furiously typing on their laptops and occasionally pausing to urgently discuss something with the other, but other nights it seemed they stopped by to just be with each other. They were more relaxed, talking and laughing over their steaming mugs. They were so happy to be together, and I would poke Shannon and tease her because I was winning the bet. It had been months and they were still in love and falling more for each other every day.

 

* * *

 

 

“Is it weird that I’m so invested in someone else’s relationship?” I asked Shannon one night after we had waved goodbye to Dan and Phil and were cleaning up for the night.

“No,” she laughed, grabbing the broom from me and leaning in close. “I think it’s pretty cute,” she breathed, her face inches from mine and a mischievous glint in her eye.

I blushed, pulling the broom away from her. “Stop it,” I said giggling. “I just love the way they look at each other. It reminds me of the times when I was first falling in love. You know?” I said turning back to her.

Her cheeks colored as she looked at me intently. “Yeah,” she sighed, moving to wipe a table down. “I know the feeling.”

My brow furrowed and I walked closer to her. “What’s with the sigh?” I asked, grabbing her hand. “Everything alright?”

Her hand unconsciously closed around mine, and then she pulled away quickly, clasping her hands behind her back and ushering a quick smile onto her now even redder face. “Y--yeah, I’m fine.” She pulled a stray hair back into her bun. “Come on, let’s finish up so we can get out of here.” She grinned throwing one of the towels at me. “You can fantasize about Dan and Phil tomorrow.”

“Shut up.” I laughed, grabbing the towel and getting back to work.

 

* * *

 

 

As time went on it seemed that maybe Shannon had been right. Dan and Phil became more and more subdued and distant with each other. They’d enter the shop with apprehensive glances and I never seemed to catch them holding hands anymore. There was a space between them that never used to be there, and they didn’t seem to know how to breach it. I desperately wanted to push them together and force them to talk, but I knew that wasn’t how things worked.

Sighing, I glanced over at the corner where they were sitting. It was even quieter than normal and there was an intangible nervous energy between them that spoke of confusion and resentment.

“I remember when they used to come in here, and it felt like the very walls were smiling.” I flopped down in a chair next to Shannon. “God, why does this hurt my heart so much.”

Shannon nudged my shoulder. “You’re too much of a softie,” she teased. “But, I mean look at them.” She gestured in their general direction. “You can practically feel the angst from here,” she mumbled, her green eyes glinting.

“Well, you must be happy. You might end up having been right all along, maybe they weren’t destined to be together,” I sighed, pulling my knees up to my chin and resting my back against her shoulder.

“Nah,” she replied, wrapping the ends of my hair around her finger. “Now even I’m rooting for them to pull through this, partially because I know it will make you happy.”

I twisted my head and smiled, poking her stomach. “Are you going soft on me? Since when have you been so sappy,” I teased.

“What,” she said flustered and tripping over her words. “I can be sappy,” she grumbled. “Anyways look at them they’re so clearly in love, but they won’t even talk about whatever happened between them. They need to stop running away from it.”

“I know, see this is why you’re my best friend.” I looked up, distracted, as the bell clanged and someone entered the shop.

“Yep, best friends, nothing else.” Shannon sighed under her breath.

“What?” I glanced back at her.

“Nothing.”

 

* * *

 

 

Unfortunately, it seemed like Dan and Phil weren’t listening to Shannon’s unspoken advice. Phil had come in twice now without Dan, looking dazed and not completely here. He’d taken his coffee to their corner without a word and stared out the window for what felt like hours, tracing nonsensical words onto the fogged up glass.

“What does _bear_ even mean,” I whispered to Shannon. “He’s written that over twelve times.”

“I don’t know,” she said worriedly. “But he looks like he’s on the verge of a breakdown.”

He really did look ragged. His normally sunny disposition seemed to have permanently disappeared and his hair lay haphazardly across his forehead. He looked so utterly lost, I couldn’t stand it.

“Should I just go talk to him? Make sure he’s alright?”

“What—no.” Shannon shook her head. “We shouldn’t get involved.”

“But Shannon. Just look at him. All I want to do is ask if he’s ok.” I pleaded with her, “That’s it.”

She studied my face before finally rolling her eyes and giving in. “Oh all right. I’ll be here to intervene if you need help,” she said, pushing me lightly in Phil’s direction.

I walked over hesitantly, trying to figure out what to say. He looked over at me as I sat down next to him, and the pain in his eyes knocked the breath right out of me.

“Hey,” I said softly. “I just wanted to check and see if you were alright?” Up close, he looked even more wrecked. His eyes were red-rimmed and puffy and he couldn’t seem to stop nervously shaking his leg against the table.

His anguished expression told me more than words would have been able to convey, and he ran a hand back through his hair as he collected his thoughts.

“No, not really,” he quietly spoke, his voice raspy. He stared back out the window. “But there’s nothing much you can do.” He turned back to me, his lips pulling up into a strained smile. “We’ve got to figure this out on our own, yeah?”

“I guess,” I sighed, sensing that I was being dismissed, but deciding to slip one more word of encouragement in first. “You guys will be ok,” I said reassuringly, patting his thigh as I stood back up.

“Thanks Ava,” he said, in a way that intoned he didn’t really believe me. He roughly pushed himself up from his chair and stiffly rose to stand next to me. His very posture seemed to sink back in on itself, and he looked nothing like the boy I’d seen lighting up the room only a few weeks ago. “Well, I better get going. Can’t avoid going back home forever.” He laughed sickly and trudged out the door, pulling his hood up as he exited the shop with a loud clang of the bell.

I slowly slumped back over to Shannon who looked at me with a worried expression. “It’s worse than I thought,” I moaned. “I hope they’ll be all right.”

“Hey, they’ll be ok.” Shannon pulled me into a hug and I wrapped my arms around her waist, burying my face in her shoulder.

“Why do I care so much about someone else’s life,” I groaned, looking up at her.

She smiled back down at me. “Because you’re sweet,” she laughed.

Our faces were only inches apart, and I strangely felt my breath catch in my throat. I could see the faintest hint of freckles smattered across her cheekbones from here. “Hey, I never knew you had freckles,” I whispered, reaching up to smooth them out with my thumb.

She grabbed my wrist, and softly disentangled herself from me. “We’re best friends,” she said aloud, sounding more like she was reminding herself then talking to me.

“Yeah,” I replied, confused. “What does that have to do with your freckles?”

“Nothing Ava,” she smiled tightly at me, and I could see that she was hiding something but didn’t want to push her. “Let’s finish up and get out of here.”

 

* * *

 

 

It had been a week and neither Dan nor Phil had been to the shop. Worse still, Shannon was acting distant and moody, and I couldn’t figure out what was wrong.

As the clock struck 10 pm, the bell rang and someone pushed through the door. I turned, surprised because even though we were open till midnight, no one usually came in this late.

Dan stood in the doorway, unzipping his jacket and shaking out his hair, the glare from the light above him casting his face in shadow. As he stepped forward and looked back at me, I instantly knew from his facial expression that everything was far from being ok. He looked slightly more put together than Phil had, but I could see it in his eyes and the way he had his arms wrapped tightly around his torso that he was barely keeping it together. He grimaced at me in what I think was supposed to be a smile, and walked over to their corner seat without saying a word. He fell into the chair and immediately slumped forward, burying his head in his hands.

I looked over at Shannon who was watching Dan with wide, worried eyes. She looked back at me and mouthed _you’ve got to do something._

I nodded and quickly made up Dan’s normal coffee order, wanting something to bring with me when I went over to talk with him. Carrying the mug, I silently padded over to the table and pulled out the chair across from him. I set the mug down and waited expectantly for him to look up, and when he didn’t, I tugged gently at his sleeve.

“Dan,” I said quietly, pushing the mug towards him. “At least try to drink a little bit.”

He finally looked up from behind his hands, and I saw the wet stain of tear tracks trailing down his cheeks. “Thanks Ava,” he croaked, his hands shaking as he cradled the mug closer.

“I—It’s over,” he continued. “I think it’s really over this time. We’ve been fighting a lot lately, over some really _stupid_ stuff, but tonight I went too far. The words just kept coming out and I could see them hitting him, an—and I _liked_ it in the moment.” He looked at me, his eyes pleading with me to understand. “Oh god, I was so fucking spiteful, and as soon as they were out, I wanted to shove them all back in. You don’t know what I would have done to take them back right there.” He slammed one of his fists down on the table, the coffee cup jumping from the impact.

He continued, his voice slowing to a whisper, “But, they were all just _laying_ there between us, and it felt like something had broken, and Ava, you should have seen his face, it just completely hardened. I’ve never seen him look so cold,” he sniffled. “An—and, he told me he didn’t want me there and I just left. I fucking ran away. I--I never wanted this to happen, I was just trying to protect us. That’s all.” His voice cracked and he finally broke down, his shoulders shaking, silent tears pouring down his face. I pushed my chair closer to his and rubbed his back while murmuring soft assurances under my breath. As he started to calm down, he gasped out, “I’m so sorry Ava. I don’t really know you, but I _feel_ like I do because we see you so often and I’ve just poured everything out on the table. Oh god, I’m such a wreck.” He pushed his face back into his hands.

“No, no, don’t worry.” I patted his back reassuringly. “It’s totally fine, everything’s going to be fine.”

He raked a hand back through his hair which was beginning to curl and muttered, “Is it? I don’t know what I’m going to do without him.”

I took his hands in mine, and looked at him seriously. “Do you love him.”

“What?” he said in confusion.

“Do you _love_ him,” I repeated.

He glanced down at his lap, then back up at me. “Yeah.” He looked past me and seemed lost in thought as he continued. “I’ve always loved him. I can’t really imagine not loving him, it’s just a part of me.”

“Then you can’t give up,” I said sternly, crossing my arms and sitting back in my chair.

“Ava,” he looked pained. “It’s not that simple.”

“Yes,” I said, brandishing my finger at him. “Yes it is. When you strip away all the layers, it comes down to this. You love him and he loves you. I don’t know what’s going on between you guys right now, but what you had is worth holding on to.”

I heard the distant rumble of thunder and a soft drumming as rain began to fall on the roof of the coffee shop. Dan rubbed his forehead with his fingers. “I just don’t know if this is fixable. I wish I could snap my fingers and have everything be ok again, but that’s not possible.”

“I’m not saying it’s going to be perfect right away. Obviously, something is pushing you guys apart, and it’s going to take time and work to pull yourselves together. But you can do it.” I smiled at him, placing my hand over his larger one. “I’ve seen you guys come in here for almost a year now, so believe me when I say, the love between you and Phil is what other people spend their whole lives looking for.”

Dan nodded, and opened his mouth to reply before suddenly being interrupted by the sound of the bell ringing again. I looked over my shoulder to see Phil standing, dripping wet in only a t-shirt and shorts in the doorframe. His hair was plastered against his forehead and his eyes frantically searched the shop before finally landing on Dan. He took a half step forward before stuttering to a stop, almost unsure as to if he was wanted.

“Dan,” he choked out, his gaze nothing short of heart wrenching. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean it. P—please don’t leave me.” He wrung his hands together, his eyes never leaving Dan’s face.

Dan glanced at Phil then back at me, and I gave a half nod in Phil’s direction as if to say _go on, don’t let him slip away._ He turned back to Phil, his eyes softening at the sight of his drenched form, and walked towards him.

I could see him smile softly at Phil, and he reached up with one hand, flipping Phil’s hair back out of his face. “You look a wreck, you know that,” he quietly teased. “I’m sorry too.” Phil’s body visibly relaxed as Dan grabbed his hand. “Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere. Let’s go talk outside, ok?” He looked back at me as they disappeared out the door and mouthed the word _thanks_ in my general direction _._

I slipped back over towards Shannon who had been silently watching the whole exchange from her spot behind the counter.

“I did pretty good, huh,” I said, grinning at her. “At least now they have a shot.” I could see them outside huddled under the awning, foreheads pressed together, hands clutched fiercely as if the other was the one thing tethering them to this earth. They had a long ways to go, but the way they were talking outside seemed like a good sign to me.

She tilted her head at me and smiled. “You are something, you know that?”

“I know,” I teased, giggling. I jumped up on the counter in front of her, dangling my legs. “So, you want to talk about why you’re being so distant?”

She turned, startled. “What? I’m not acting distant,” she spluttered, playing with the hem of her shirt.

I nodded down. “You do that when you’re nervous.”

She shoved her hands in her pockets. “Do not,” she muttered, scuffing the toe of her shoe on the ground.

“You know, I think I might know why,” I said, looking at her out of the corner of my eye.

She froze, and slowly turned to face me. “You do.”

“When I was talking to Dan now, I realized something. I’ve been so caught up in other people’s love that I didn’t even see who was right in front of me.” I smiled at her, raising my eyebrows.

She squinted at me apprehensively, but I could see the hint of a grin growing on her face. “And who’s right in front of you?”

“Oh, just this girl I know. We work together,” I glanced at her, not being able to help the grin from spreading across my face. “She’s pretty amazing, I think you might know her? Her name is Shann--.” I was interrupted by the sudden warm feeling of her lips on mine, and I immediately melted back into her. I felt her hand brush through the curls of my hair and settle at the nape of my neck, pulling me closer as I wrapped my arms around her waist for what felt like the longest minute of my life. As we broke apart, both breathless and flying, her eyes danced at me mischievously and she grinned, pushing a strand of hair back out of my face and leaving her hand lingering on my cheek.

I grabbed her other hand in mine. “Maybe we deserve a chance too.”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I would really love any feedback at all since this was kind of a new point of view for me to write. So comments are very very welcome!


End file.
